A wiper arm provided in a wiper device is generally comprised of an arm head and an arm main body which is pivotally attached to the arm head around a connecting shaft. The arm head is a member linked to drive means of the wiper device and includes a connection section to which a drive shaft is connected. Such an arm head can be provided with a head cover which covers the arm head to improve its outer appearance.
FIG. 9 shows a part of such a conventional wiper arm. As shown in the drawing, a wiper arm 101 includes an arm head 102, an arm main body 103 pivotally attached to the arm head 102, and a head cover 104 to be attached to the arm head 102.
Protruding pivot shafts 106 are provided on the inner surfaces of both side walls 105 of the head cover 104. These pivot shafts 106 are fit into shaft holes 107 provided on both side surfaces of the arm head 102. The head cover 104 is thus pivotally attached to the arm head 102 around the pivot shafts 106 and can be selectively positioned between its closed position in which the head cover 104 covers the arm head 102 and in its open position in which the head cover 104 is upright with respect to the arm head 102.
The head cover 104 is also provided with claw sections 108 which are disposed near the lower ends of the inner surfaces of both side walls 105 of the head cover 104 and extend toward the inner side of the head cover 104. When the head cover 104 is in its closed position, these claw sections 108 engage with recessed sections 109 provided on the bottom surface of the arm head 102. The head cover 104 is thus prevented from rotating from its closed position toward its open position.